warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Donderslags fanfictions/Recensies/Het Einde in Zicht
Dit is de recensie van Morgenpoots fanfictions/Het Einde in Zicht, het eerste boek van maar liefst de vierde reeks, Morgenpoots fanfictions/Heldere Sterren, van Gebruiker:Morgenpoot. Ik mag dit van haar openbaar plaatsen. Morgen heeft me gevraag om wat op te merken over het plot, de schrijfstijl, de personages en misschien wat anders. Ik moet er wel bij zeggen dat ik dit nog nooit gedaan heb en ook echt slecht ben in commentaar geven. Het Einde in Zicht Zoals ieder ander boek van jou speelt ook je vierde reeks zich af in de periode tussen de verdwijning van de HemelClan en de komst van de originele Warrior Cats katten. Het speelt zich daarom ook af in het oude woud. Ik vond Het Einde in Zicht echt een van je leukste boeken het is ook me favoriet (voor nu dan) van serie 4. Het plot Zoals ik al vaker heb gezegd vind ik het plot van reeks vier echt een geweldig, goed uitgedacht plot met vele elementen erin. Eerst zien we waar de reeks over zal gaan en krijgen we de profetie waar het allemaal om draait te weten en is een goede introductie van de serie. Je stelt de drie karakters, Bosbespoot, Heemstpoot en Donderpoot meteen goed voor en zo weten we een beetje wat we van ze kunnen verwachten. Heemstpoot is de medicijnkatleerling die niet barst van het zelfvertrouwen (dacht ik dan). Bosbespoot is de kitten die niet kan wachten totdat ze eindelijk leerling is en ook niet bang is om te zeggen wat ze denkt. Ze verveelt zich dan ook vaak wat wel leuk is. Donderpoot vond ik de meest interessante verhaallijn hebben. We merkten meteen dat er iets aan de hand was met zijn broertje, Metaalpoot, en ook gingen hij en zijn mentor op een geheime missie. Het verhaal verloopt naar mijn mening op een goed tempo en werd niet saai. Ik vond het leuk dat je van zowel Donderpoot als Heemstpoot zag hoe ze over elkaar dachten en hoe ze steeds meer vrienden werden, dat hoopte ik soms ook bij Heemstpoot en Bosbespoot te zien, maar niet iedereen is voorbestemd om vrienden te zijn (en in Licht in de Verte, kwam het ook al iets meer naar voren). Ook zorg je voor wat spanning, natuurlijk in het begin van Donderpoots kant als hij gevangen genomen wordt, en daarna het gevolg ervan, dat de SchaduwClan en RivierClan ruzie krijgen. Dan wordt Donderpoot vrijgelaten, wat ook een goede zet was, want die leerling had nou niet zoveel te doen in het RivierClankamp. Ook krijgen Heemstpoots hoofdstukken wat spanning wanneer de SterrenClan zwijgt, waardoor er nog meer drama is, maar niet te veel. Dan krijgen we eindelijk te weten waarom Metaalpoot geen zin in zijn training had, wat in de Donderpoots eerste H zagen, want hij werd mishandeld door zijn mentor, Scherpsteek, wat ik erg origineel vond en leuk verzonnen! Bosbesbpoot is nu aan de beurt met wat rust in de H’s, wat goed is want het Clanleven gaat gewoon door. Dan krijgen we een paar rustigere H’s waarin de gevolgen van de oorzaken in de vorige H’s verder gaan en komen we aan bij de finale van het boek en al gaat het wat snel, want zeker omdat je 500 per H doet vliegt de tijd voorbij, dus van mij mocht het wel iets langer duren (daarom wil ik soms ook langere H's, maar dat is gwn om dat ik het zo leuk vindt xD) maar dat neemt niet weg dat het erg leuk is en eindigt het met een geweldige cliffhanger met als laatste zin: ‘De RivierClan zal het woud verlaten.’ Dat vond ik een perfect einde en maakte het een goede afsluiting van het boek dat maar liefst 36 hoofdstukken plus Proloog en Epiloog! En om het nog beter te maken zien we een oude bekende terug waardoor we al helemaal niet kunnen wachten op het volgende deel! Maar het leukste vond ik toch je Nawoord want daar werd ik zo eervol vermeld xD. Heel erg bedankt daarvoor! Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions Schrijfstijl Ik heb al vaker gezegd dat ik je schrijfstijl heel mooi vind. Het verloopt vloeiend en met een mooi gebruik van woordenschat (iets wat in mijn verhalen dus echt niet zo is) vooral bij het beschrijven van de omgeving, dat kan je heel goed (ook iets waar ik heel jaloers op ben xD). Ik heb er verder niet heel veel op aan te merken, behalve twee ding. En dat is je ; want echt ff serieus, die gebruik je echt heel vaak xD En niet op een verkeerder manier hoor! Je gebruikt hem grammaticaal goed, maar je tekst wordt er niet echt mooier op, het wordt een beetje hakkerig. Misschien snap je wat ik bedoel als je het hardop voorleest. Het tweede is dat je de toon waarop katten spreken vrij weinig beschrijft, en daarom kan het zijn dat je soms iets op een verkeerde manier interpreteert. Maar al met al een prachtige stijl, net als je tekenstijl! Personages Donderpoot Donderpoot was mijn favoriet van het stel. Niet alleen omdat we naam genootjes zijn, maar hij had ook de meest interessante verhaallijn. Het was totaal niet saai en gebeurde telkens wel weer wat. Hij was nog niet terug of er was meteen weer wat aan de hand, dus misschien iets te veel actie, maar ik kan daar tegen xD Ik vind dat je al die karakters goed hebt uitgewerkt en dus ook die van Donderpoot, ik moet dat zelf echt nog leren. Bosbespoot Bosbespoot had het leukste karakter van de drie vond ik, ze kan pittig zijn, maar op een aardige manier en heeft zeker ook goede kwaliteiten. Haar verhaallijn vond ikzelf misschien niet de leukst van de drie, maar dat kwam omdat het meer van het echte Clanleven liet zien en niet alleen maar actie was, wat natuurlijk ook heel goed is. Ik weet dat ze een interessanter leven krijgt in het vervolg en kijk er zeker naar uit! Heemstpoot Al was Heemstpoot mijn minst favoriete oogpunt, heb je hem toch wel goed laten zien en mocht ik hem wel. Zijn leven was in de eerste hoofdstukken wat normaal, het leven van elke medicijnkat ongeveer, dus zo normaal dus ook weer niet. Maar op zijn tijd werd het ook interessant, zeker toen de SterrenClan zweeg. Wat ik wel jammer vond is dat in het eerste hoofdstuk hij een beetje onzeker overkwam, maar daarna heb ik er niet heel veel meer van gemerkt, van mij mag dat best wel wat meer zijn! Metaalpoot Metaalpoot had ook een leuke verhaallijn, vanaf het moment dat hij voorkwam wist ik dat er iets mis wat met hem en daarom wilde ik ook alleen maar verder lezen. Metaalpoot is een zeer goed uitgewerkt karakter met een origineel verhaal. Zeker toen Donderpoot terug kwam van de RivierClan wilde ik alleen maar verder lezen om te kijken hoe het met hem ging! Kalmpoot Ja, zoals je weet mag ik Kalmpoot niet echt, maar dat betekent niet dat ik hem zal afkraken :P. Kalmpoot had ook iets leuks. Hij heeft het niet zo op zijn echt vader en wil veel liever bij Maanvonk zijn, waarvan hij eerst dacht dat het zijn vader was. Ik vond het erg leuk hoe Bosbespoot erover dacht en hoe ze hem confronteerde ermee. Ik ben heel benieuwd naar wat hij in de toekomst zal brengen! Daspoot Daspoot was vooral een grappige kat, vond ik. Hij heeft een leuk en origineel karakter. Hij is ongelooflijk lui en wil liever helemaal niks doen en dat zijn vaak hilarische momenten. Verder heb ik weinig over hem te zeggen, want hij deed natuurlijk niet zoveel xD Overige Ik vind het erg leuk dat je zo hier en daar je eigen aanpassingen hebt gedaan aan het territorium, zoals de Wilde Velden en de Oude Treurwilg. Ook heb je echt je eigen Clans ervan gemaakt, zo lijkt jouw RivierClan eigenlijk meer op de originele DonderClan, wat wel weer leuk is om te zien. Tot slot Het Einde in Zicht is echt één van je beste boeken en ik kan niet wachten op de vervolgdelen. Heldere Sterren beloofd een fantastische reeks te worden! Je bent een goed voorbeeld voor de rest met je plot, je uitgewerkte personages en je originele namen, hoe verzin je het allemaal! Ik heb er zeker van genoten en ik weet dat ik dat nog langer zal doen! Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions